Acute promyelocytic (APL) treatment of patients has resulted in several complete remissions both in previously treated or newly diagnosed cases. The clinical safety profile of PANRETIN capsules is similar to the profile described for Tretinoin. The potential advantages of PANRETIN in APL is its effect on both types of retinoic acid receptors. PANRETIN wil be compared to Tretinoin capsules in induction of durable remissions in newly diagnosed APL cases.